Push-pull cables have been used in many applications. For example, they may be used to adjust dampers in air processing systems to provide regulation of the air flow to various ducts of the system. However, these push-pull cables tend to buckle when they are subjected to large forces. To help avoid this problem, torque-type cables can be used. These cables are twisted to instead of being pushed or pulled. In order to install these torque-type cables to a surface, their lateral and longitudinal movement can be restricted. However, the rotational movement of the torque-type cables should not be restricted.